The present invention relates to melamine resin-based artificial marble. Artificial marble is not new. The one used as the working top in a kitchen is molded from a thermoplastic resin incorporated with an inorganic filler. This type of artificial marble has several drawbacks. It is subject to heat distortion and dimensional change. It is easily stained. It lacks strength and flexibility. On the other hand, artificial marble based on a thermosetting resin also has some disadvantages. It is so hard that it is susceptible to chipping and poor in fabricability. It warps and shrinks due to a great dimensional change. It is not available in continuous form.